UH the story of Zelda people torture
by Theblondezeldagoddess
Summary: ok this is my first fic my friends think its good. ok this chapter is about a game of strip truth or dare. DISCLAMER: ZELDA IS NOT MINE!


The Zelda Story of Strip Truth or Dare  
  
Written by: theblondzeldagoddess or Blondie for short  
  
Rating:pg-13  
  
Suddenly the Zelda Characters are zapped into a room with 9 beanbag chairs andis lit by many iridescent lava lamps.  
  
Link: Where are we?  
  
Zelda: How the hello should I know  
  
Naburoo: Will you to Shut Up?  
  
Gannondorf: No they won't  
  
Ruto: Hey Linky-Winky Bats her nonexistent eyelashes  
  
Link: BACK OFF FISH THING  
  
Malon: yeah  
  
Impa: SHhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Rauru: I'm tooooo sexy for my shirt I'm toooooooooooo sexyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Everyone: NO YOU'RE NOT  
  
Blondie: HELLO I'M BLONDIE YOUR AUTHOR FOR THIS STORY!  
  
Everyone: HI THERE  
  
Blondie: SIT IN A BEAN BAG CHAIR NOW! Surprisingly they do OK WE ARE PLAYING STRIP TRUTH OR DARE! NABBY START US OFF  
  
Naburoo(Nabby): WHY SHOULD I! Lighting strikes down right beside her EEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Blondie: GOOOOOOOOO  
  
Nabby: How does this work anywho  
  
Blondie: SAME AS TRUTH OR DARE EXCEPT IF YOU DON'T WANNTA ANSWER A TRUTH OR DO THE DARE YOU HAVE TO REMOVE A PIECE OF CLOTHING!  
  
Link: This is gonna be goooooooooooood  
  
Zelda and Malon: STOP being a pervert!  
  
Gannon: BUT BEING A PERVERT IS FUN! Link and Gannon ^5  
  
Zelda: Whatever  
  
Nabby: Zelda truth or dare?  
  
Zelda: Truth  
  
Nabby: Have you ever had a `dream' about Link and you Making-out?  
  
Zelda: WHAT THAT IS PERPOSETEROUS I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT QUESTION!  
  
Nabby: off with a piece of clothes  
  
Link and Gannon: YESSSSSSSSS  
  
Zelda: Grunts & removes shirt  
  
Link: DAMN  
  
Gannon: SWEEEEEET  
  
Zelda: WRATH Link  
  
Link: Yeah  
  
Zelda: truth or dare  
  
Link: I'll be bold  
  
Zelda: Dare Right...Link Nods Head I dare you to kiss Blondie  
  
Link: Hell NO  
  
Zelda: OFF  
  
Link: OK All girls ^5 link takes off Socks  
  
Impa: DAMN  
  
Ruto: Shit I thought I would finally be happysob  
  
Zelda: Hey I took off my shirt!  
  
Link: Yeah and we all liked that  
  
Rauru: Especially Me  
  
Gannon: Yeah because he probably never seen a bra on someone before  
  
Everyone but Rauru:snickers  
  
Rauru: I HAVE SO I WEAR ONE FOR SUPORT!  
  
Blondie: OK Link your turn  
  
Link: Uhhhhhhhhh Malon Truth or Dare  
  
Malon: Uhhhh dare  
  
Link: Kiss Pig man  
  
Malon: EWWWWWWWWW OK!  
  
Gannon: HELL YEAH  
  
Malon: Kisses Gannon the throws up OK IMPA TRUTH OR DARE  
  
Impa: Truth  
  
Malon: OK is it true that.................. Playing Zelda's Lullaby 3 times will make Zelda fall asleep  
  
Impa: Yeah why  
  
Malon: evily Just Wonderin'  
  
Impa: Blondie truth or dare  
  
Blondie: Truth  
  
Impa: you suck!  
  
Blondie: Yeah I know  
  
Impa: Are we ever gonna be happy again  
  
Blondie: Well Link will be shortly  
  
Link: really?  
  
Blondie: Yessssssssssssss ok Ruto truth or dare  
  
Ruto: Dare  
  
Blondie: I dare you to give Rauru a Hicky  
  
Ruto: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww NO  
  
Blondie: have to you have no clothes to remove  
  
Ruto: DAMNIT does dare everyone is horrified except Rauru  
  
Rauru: DAMN THAT WAS AWSOME!  
  
Ruto: OK RAURU TRUTH OR DARE  
  
Rauru: truth  
  
Ruto: How old are you?  
  
Link: that question sucks  
  
Nabby: I agree  
  
Rauru: I HONSETY DON'T KNOW I LOST TRACK AT 250 years everyone stares Zelda truth or dare  
  
Zelda: what the hell dare  
  
Rauru: sit on links lap  
  
Link: YES I AM GONNA HAVE A TOPLESS CHICK ON MY LAP!  
  
Zelda: Whateversits on Links lap  
  
Link: Yesssssssss this rocks  
  
Blondie: I told you so  
  
Link: yes you did Gannon truth or dare?  
  
Gannon: Dare  
  
Link: Give Impa a piggyback Ride  
  
Gannon: OKgives piggyback ride THAT WAS FUN!  
  
Impa: I AGREE  
  
Gannon: Ok Blonde  
  
Blondie: BLONDIE  
  
Gannon: Whatever truth or dare?  
  
Blondie WHO SAID I WAS PLAYING O OK DARE  
  
Gannon: UHHHHHHHHHHHH whispers Help me out  
  
Link: Uhhhhhhhh better be something nice cuz she has power  
  
Gannon: yeah........ I dare you to count to 50  
  
Blondie: what kindda dare is that? Whatever 1 2 skip a few 49 50 ok Link Truth or dare?  
  
Ruto: I HAVEN'T BEEN ASKED FOR AWHILE  
  
Everyone: DON'T CARE!  
  
Ruto: o  
  
Link: Dare  
  
Blondie: I dare you to French Zelda for 2 mins  
  
Link: Not a problem here  
  
Zelda: well I say this is completely unfair Link kisses Zelda 2 min 3 min 10 min  
  
Blondie: Ok You guys coulda stopped 8 mins ago still WHATEVER  
  
THE END unless you want more witch I doubt ! 


End file.
